


Pasífae

by FrauKlara



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Aegean Sea, Ancient Greece, Animal Instincts, Asterion - Freeform, Bestiality, Coitus, Come as Lube, Copulation, Crete, Dedalus - Freeform, Dildos, Dédalo, Ejaculation, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Graphic Description, Hot Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, Knotting, Masturbación, Masturbation, Mating, Minos - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Minotauro - Freeform, Moaning, Multi, Nymphomania, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Paraphilias, Pasiphae - Freeform, Pasífae, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexo, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sperm, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Witchcraft, Zoophilia, abotonamiento, coito, copulación, fantasía sexual, intercourse, penetracion, semen - Freeform, zoofilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKlara/pseuds/FrauKlara
Summary: Un recuento de la vida de Pasífae, que hizo historia por sus amores con el toro blanco enviado por Poseidón.
Relationships: Cretan Bull/Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 19





	1. Retozos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pasiphae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073483) by [FrauKlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKlara/pseuds/FrauKlara)



> Underage sólo en el capítulo 1.  
> Esta obra tiene descripciones gráficas de actos sexuales con animales.
> 
> Capítulos:  
> 1\. Retozos  
> 2\. Reina  
> 3\. La maldición  
> 4\. El artefacto  
> 5\. La consumación  
> 6\. Epílogo

Todos conocían a Pasífae. De niña la veían correr por los jardines, pero siempre sola. Sus dos hermanas solían jugar juntas, en una especie de cofradía natural. Pero Pasífae no sufría, sola corría, sola cantaba y sola exploraba los alrededores. Los sirvientes de palacio estaban tan acostumbrados a esta situación que mientras duró la infancia de las niñas nadie se extrañaba mayormente. 

  
Distinto fue cuando, cuando Pasífae llegó a los trece años. Si bien seguía paseando sola, su temperamento pareció calmarse. Caminaba pensativa y en silencio, preguntándose cosas que sólo ella sabía. Miraba a todos lados como si una interrogante compleja y completa la abarcara totalmente. 

  
Así la encontraron una vez lo jardineros en el límite de los jardines con el bosque. De piernas abiertas, apoyada contra el tronco grueso de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Los pájaros trinaban, el sol se colaba por entre las hojas y Pasífae exploraba con la yema de los dedos el pequeño brote de piel que asomaba rosado y suave entre los labios de su vulva. La brisa suave y el olor de la hierba le otorgaban a la escena un aire idílico, una visión esplendorosa de los retozos virginales de la princesa, sumida en un trance tan inocente, casi pedagógico. Con un respeto que rayaba en lo piadoso, los hombres acusaron la privacidad y lo sagrado del momento y sin interrumpir ni anunciar su presencia se retiraron sin decir nada a nadie y sin comentarlo tampoco entre ellos. 

  
Desde ese día en adelante, la encontraban de cuando en cuando en los lindes del palacio, en completa complicidad con la naturaleza, moviendo la mano con brío entre las piernas. Los jardineros no la interrumpían, pero sí se dedicaban miradas entre ellos, como participándose mutuamente cuánto les impactaba el ímpetu de Pasífae. Les sorprendía su necesidad constante, el frenesí de la exigencia a la que la sometía su cuerpo. Con el paso de los meses, los hombres se acostumbraron a ello también. Procuraban ser particularmente sigilosos cuando la escuchaban jadear sin haberla visto. Hasta que cierto día el acuerdo tácito cambió.

  
Habiendo cumplido los quince años hacía un par de semanas, dos sirvientes se hallaron en la complicada situación de encontrarse frente a un cuadro desconocido. Pasífae se hallaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, frotando con arrebato la entrepierna contra la superficie, emitiendo gemidos rítmicos. Estáticos en sus posiciones, ambos hombres observaron la escena absortos y en completo silencio. Luego de llegado al clímax, Pasífae tomó aire, regularizó su respiración por unos minutos, se arregló la ropa y el pelo y enfiló hacia el palacio como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Lejos quedaba ahora la sensación de estar contemplando con veneración los jugueteos de una niña. Lo cadencioso de sus movimientos, el cabello alborotado, el movimiento pendular de sus pechos llenos, los labios enrojecidos, todo hacía parecer a la princesa como una mujer cuya necesidad se estaba desbordando. Acercándose con una mezcla de morbo e intriga, se dieron cuenta de que la zona donde había estado Pasífae momentos antes era un tronco de madera era lisa y suave, ahora humedecido por los líquidos venéreos de la princesa. 

Cada vez que la muchacha caminaba con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba en tronco caído, los jardineros se pasaban la información rapidez y eficiencia para asistir al espectáculo. Ocultos y en silencio, todos la observaban llegar al orgasmo en el frío y húmedo teatro que ofrecía el bosque, algunos deleitándose de poder asistir a tal magnífica y singular ceremonia, otros dándose placer a sí mismos con sigilo. Los más afortunados podían situarse de tal forma que podían observar la espalda de Pasífae, y contaban a los otros más tarde que al inclinarse la muchacha en los estertores finales del placer, podían observar los labios entreabiertos de su vagina, mojados y goteantes. 

  
Pero no todo había salido siempre a pedir de boca. En una ocasión, se incorporó un nuevo trabajador a la cuadrilla de sirvientes del palacio. Conociéndose los rumores, éste había optado por no creer -o no querer creer, más bien-, los pormenores que se difundían con cautela entre los siervos. ¿Cómo era posible que la princesa se entregara a tales actividades y que otros pudieran verla llevándolos a cabo? Entre los comentarios y las bromas en voz baja, llegó el día en que se les dio el aviso. Mientras comían, uno de ellos se acercó ávidamente a comunicarles que Pasífae había avisado que saldría a pasear. Antes de que ella saliera en dirección al bosque por la parte derecha, lugar en el que se encontraba su tronco predilecto, todos se incorporaron con rapidez para encontrar un lugar, acercándose por el lado izquierdo de la espesura, evitando ser vistos. Con ansias de hacer sufrir al nuevo jardinero, se aseguraron de ubicarlo en un lugar privilegiado, el que compartió con otros dos. 

  
La pequeña multitud espero en silencio a que llegara la princesa. Sin embargo, el recién llegado estaba casi convencido que toda esta parafernalia se trataba de una broma. En el fondo de su alma, albergaba una débil esperanza de que los cuentos fueran ciertos, y que la joven de movimientos generosos fuera parte de la retorcida función impúdica que imaginaba. Y tal como se lo habían asegurado mil veces los demás, apareció Pasífae por entre las ramas, caminando con la seguridad de quien conoce el camino ya muchas veces recorrido. Sentándose en el tronco con soltura, acomodó su túnica para que no obstaculizara el contacto de la madera con su vulva. Meciéndose primero con sutileza y masajeándose los pechos por sobre la ropa, Pasífae ofrecía todas las cualidades de la lujuria personificada. 

  
Los ojos del nuevo jardinero no podían creer lo que veían. Cuando la princesa se quitó la túnica por completo y comenzó a restregar la entrepierna con ímpetu contra la madera, el pobre hombre no podía soportar su erección. El dolor que experimentaba en el glande quería hacerle gritar. Pero también estaba pasmado. Los otros dos hombres se sonreían con complicidad al observar el desconcierto que parecía embargar al nuevo. 

  
Con los ojos cerrados y manipulándose los pezones, la joven parecía estar en un trance. Ya se había despojado de la ropa y la frecuencia de sus movimientos iba en aumento. El jardinero en cuestión sólo podía intuir vagamente cómo los demás eran capaces de estarse quietos. Cuando Pasífae aumentó el volumen de sus quejidos y paulatinamente se ponía de forma cada vez más paralela contra el tronco, el jardinero rogó con fervor a todos sus ancestros que le concedieran no perder la cabeza. Mas cuando sus nalgas se separaron, dejando a la vista su pulsante y encarnado interior, enmarcado por los labios chorreantes de lubricación, le pareció que toda la existencia del universo se reducía al estrecho y húmedo orificio que tenía a unos metros delante de sí, y que la vida se iba a terminar si no entraba en Pasífae hasta el fondo de su matriz para desbordarla de inmediato con su semen. 

  
Separándose con violencia de sus colegas, éstos adivinaron las intenciones detrás del imprevisto movimiento del hombre, apresurándose a detenerlo con prontitud y con toda la discreción que les fue posible, mientras el otro era presa del paroxismo de la más terrible desesperación. Gracias al éxtasis que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento la princesa y también a que se encontraban a las espaldas de ella, la muchacha pareció no notar nada. Pero el adagio había resultado verdadero, y cuando Pasífae se hubo vestido y marchado, tal como solía hacer siempre, los hombres se percataron de que el jardinero yacía ahora sin vida entre los otros dos que tan firmemente le habían inmovilizado. Con gravedad advirtieron que una experiencia como esa era suficiente para matar a cualquiera que no tuviera suficiente dominio de sí o que no hubiera presenciado gradualmente los excesos de Pasífae.

  
Llegado el cumpleaños número diecisiete de la joven, la cuadrilla de jardineros ya se había habituado a presenciar el ritual concupiscente de Pasífae. Siempre los mismos se acercaban en silencio, como sombras, cuando la princesa se daba cita con el tronco del árbol, para presenciar verla dar rienda suelta a su lujuria. Había variaciones, ciertamente. Había ocasiones en las que la muchacha se veía en la necesidad de correr al lugar donde se hallaba el árbol, presa de la más fogosa necesidad, incluso a veces, levantándose las ropas antes de llegar. Había otras donde se mecía contra la madera y luego de bastante tiempo, y presa de la frustración, debía renunciar a la posibilidad del orgasmo, sentándose y mirándose el clítoris hinchado y sensible. En una oportunidad, Pasífae había traído consigo un huevo y antes de montarse sobre el tronco, quebró el huevo, esparciéndose la clara por la vulva. Ese día experimentó uno de los orgasmos más ruidosos que hubieran presenciado los servidores. Fue tal la intensidad de su goce, y tal la impresión que causó entre los jardineros, que una vez que se hubo marchado, uno de los hombres se sintió impelido a lamer los jugos vaginales de Pasífae que aún quedaban, residuales, sobre el árbol. Ese día, la princesa volvió dos veces más, para darse placer, aunque esta vez, utilizando sus dedos, sentada en el suelo.

  
El día de las festividades había mucha más gente en el palacio que de costumbre. Pasífae parecía estar desesperada. Había gente estaba demasiado cerca del linde del jardín como para aventurarse a ir allá sin ser vista. Todo el día, como una fiera, se paseó impaciente por el jardín, mientras los jardineros se daban cuenta de su tormento interior sin dar la más mínima muestra de ello. Al llegar la noche, Pasífae se sintió desfallecer del deseo insatisfecho que la embargaba por completo. Su angustia le parecía ya imposible de sostener, cuando una súbita revelación la hizo detenerse en seco. En los establos no había nadie. Acto seguido, y más bien por intuición, se fue a la cocina. Sin que nadie se preguntara nada, en vista de los invitados y el ánimo general de la casa, Pasífae tomó un pequeño recipiente con manteca de cerdo y se lo llevó consigo. Se fue al establo, y tomando una generosa porción entre los dedos, se embadurnó la vulva. Yéndose hacia el fondo del establo, se apoyó contra una de los tabiques, se levantó la túnica y llamó a uno de los perros. Cuando el animal se acercó, Pasífae abrió las piernas, se separó los labios de la vagina y quedándose quieta, ofreció sus genitales.

  
Libre del juicio moral y cualquier otra preocupación relativa al pudor, el can se apresuró a lamer con viveza los rastros de manteca de la vagina de Pasífae. Ésta, apenas pudiendo controlar las enormes ganas de gritar que la embargaban, hizo el terrible esfuerzo de mantener las piernas separadas a fin de seguir gozando del estímulo. Luego de que el perro hubiera quitado concienzudamente cualquier rastro de manteca, Pasífae se apresuró a repetir su ejercicio, esta vez poniendo mayor cantidad directamente en su clítoris y un poco en el interior de su vagina. Nuevamente el perro lamió con devoción todas las partes untadas de manteca, provocándole a Pasífae un orgasmo tremendo. Felicitándose por tal maravillosa idea, la muchacha se prometió a sí misma acaparar otra porción de manteca para sus retozos y le dijo al perro en tono amable que volvería a visitarlo durante la noche.

  
Por su puesto, el universo no había querido nunca que Pasífae disfrutara de sus deleites de manera privada. Víctima de la desesperación primero, y luego de obnubilación de sus sentidos por el placer, la princesa no notó la presencia de dos palafreneros que observaron boquiabiertos el proceder de Pasífae y de su goce ante los lametazos del can. Así mismo, advertidos de la cita que iba a darse esa noche, acordaron amarrar al perro y ser ellos mismos los que participaran del juego.

  
Tal como se había planeado, Pasífae salió del palacio con su tiesto de manteca y luego de engrasarse la vulva nuevamente, entró en el establo ansiosa y anhelante. En medio de la oscuridad, volvió a reclinarse contra la pared y llamando al perro, esperó. Se preparó al oír ruidos, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando percibió una lengua mucho más corta y menos diestra entre sus piernas. Ahogó un grito, pero dos manos la instaron a separar los muslos, sin dejar de estimularla. Era tal la fogosidad de Pasífae, y sin duda apaciguada por la sensación de oscuridad que la rodeaba, que dejó a la boca hacer mientras disfrutaba de la succión, los mordiscos y lametazos a su vulva. 

  
Lo que esta lengua no tenía en longitud y naturalidad, lo tenía en destreza y determinación, dedicándose a su clítoris y succionando sus labios con energía. Con la lengua plana, recorría también la entrada y en el interior, provocándole gran placer. Cuando el palafrenero hubo sentido en los labios y en la lengua la afluencia viscosa de los líquidos de Pasífae, se dedicó a rozar rítmicamente su clítoris hasta hacerla llegar al clímax. Saciada, la joven salió por donde había llegado, con la vagina completamente mojada de sus propios jugos y la saliva de un extraño. 

  
Este encuentro sin duda le había dado mucho que pensar. Estaba segura que la espiaban en el bosque, de eso no tenía duda, pero nunca había visto a nadie ni nadie la había molestado, y eso le era suficiente. Esta vez, podría haber sido una casualidad, simplemente. Alguien podría haber descubierto su aventura de la tarde y decidió hacerle una broma. Decidida a probar su suerte, volvió al establo de madrugada. Seguía oscuro, pero volvió a ubicarse en el mismo sitio. Llamó una vez más al perro, con las ropas recogidas y las piernas abiertas, sin saber a qué atenerse. Pasados unos momentos, percibió un movimiento cerca y unos labios que le besaban la vulva. En esta ocasión, notó que la persona tenía barba, a diferencia de lo ocurrido más temprano. Mas dejó hacer y se entregó al placer lascivo de ser estimulada por alguien más, a diferencia de todos los años en donde se había dado placer a sí misma en el bosque. Completamente lubricada, se dio cuenta de que esta vez, la boca gustaba más de succionar que de lamer. Y así, tras un tiempo más bien corto, sintió los espasmos propios del clímax que la hicieron convulsionar contra la paja del establo y contra el tabique. Nuevamente, y sin mediar palabra, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el palacio. 

  
Así, Pasífae visitó constantemente el establo, a veces varias veces por día, en otras ocasiones, ausentándose varias noches. Los palafreneros se pasaron el dato entre ellos y pronto todos los trabajadores del establo estaban al corriente de lo que ocurría. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los jardineros se enteraran también. Pasífae nunca supo ni se interesó en saber, que por orden y en secuencia, palafreneros y jardineros se turnaban para darle placer con sus bocas y sus lenguas, en la privacidad de la noche, satisfechos de hacerla gemir de placer. Comparaban entre ellos, luego de ocurrido el trance, para decir con orgullo cuánto gozo le habían causado, cuántas sacudidas le habían proporcionado, cuánto de los jugos de Pasífae habían tenido que tragar dado lo excitada que se hallaba ante sus pericias. Y así continuó siendo, hasta el día en que la princesa fue prometida en matrimonio y hubo de irse a vivir con su nuevo esposo. 


	2. Reina

El día de sus esponsales, Pasífae se dirigió al lecho nupcial sin ningún rastro de remordimiento. No se esperaba de ella pureza, sino lealtad: mientras concibiera los hijos de su marido y fuera fiel durante su matrimonio, no había mayor problema. Siendo así, Pasífae se acercó a su nuevo marido, el rey Minos, con la plena convicción de que quería disfrutar de los goces conyugales sin ninguna falsa modestia. Vestida con una ligera túnica de algodón, se descubrió el cuerpo y se quedó de pie esperando a que su esposo cumpliera con su obligación marital.

Minos, legendario por su apetito sexual, en plena juventud era razón suficiente para dejar en la inconsciencia a una moza cualquiera. Pero no a Pasífae. Con el miembro hinchado y pesado, apenas le dio tiempo a su desposada de prepararse antes de que el pene grueso y ansioso le ensanchara el interior con implacable vigor. Como suele ocurrir en las ocasiones donde el anhelo es exorbitante, el dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer para la ahora reina; las paredes internas del sexo, hinchadas y sensibles, se adaptaron a los embistes rápidos e incesantes de Minos. Con los pezones erectos como pequeñas piedras, Pasífae luchaba por aspirar suficiente aire para no desvanecerse, a la vez que sentía que el falo enorme de su marido le perforaba la matriz. Cuando su cuerpo se habituó al golpeteo, el fondo de su vagina se dilató y fue presa del orgasmo más estruendoso del que tuviera memoria. Al unísono, la copiosa descarga de su esposo le llenó todas las cavidades del sexo, rebalsándola, para luego caer caliente y gota a gota por los pliegues de los labios de su vulva.

Jadeantes entre tanda y tanda, Minos parecía no necesitar dormir. Apenas pasaba un tiempo corto antes de que su falo volviera a mostrarse enhiesto y listo para expeler la blanca y espesa simiente. Contra el muro, de pie, sobre el suelo, al menos cinco veces más la penetró durante esa noche. Pasífae aprendió pronto que a su nuevo marido le gustaba sobremanera tomarla con la ingle pegada a sus nalgas, permitiéndole un control casi absoluto y dándole la facilidad de depositar su semilla en lo más profundo de su vientre. A Pasífae le encantó la idea de que su esposo fuera tan dado a los placeres carnales y no tuvo problemas en seguirle el ritmo. El sólo hecho de pensar que en la vibración de su interior durante el orgasmo previo la hacía estar tan increíblemente excitada que se escurrían goterones de lubricación y semen de su interior.

La periodicidad e intensidad de estos encuentros dejaron a Pasífae encinta bastante pronto. Uno tras otro, los hijos se sucedieron constantemente, al punto de que al poco tiempo de haber parido se encontraba embarazada nuevamente. Una de las veces en que Minos la penetraba con una ferocidad animal, Pasífae se preguntó entre gemidos agónicos de placer cómo era posible que su marido contuviera su lujuria impetuosa los meses previos y posteriores al parto. Su pregunta no quedó sin respuesta por mucho tiempo.

No pasó mucho antes de que la reina notara que su marido gustaba de montarse a cualquier muchachita que no pecara de parecer insultante a la vista. Un día lo siguió durante una mañana y lo vio levantarle la ropa a una de las criadas que llevaba la leche desde el establo a la cocina, ensartarla contra un árbol sin apenas emitir sonido alguno, eyacularle dentro y seguir su camino hacia las caballerizas. La muchacha se limpió el semen que le corría por el muslo con el ruedo del vestido y, como si el incidente hubiera sido como ver un gorrión planear en primavera, tomó la jarra de nuevo y siguió hacia la cocina. Si esto no evidenciaba lo acostumbrado que estaba el servicio a este comportamiento, entonces era cosa de adivinación.

Menos de una hora más tarde, otra mujer, simulando estar seleccionando naranjas de unos árboles cercanos meneó las caderas de forma evidente, sin duda habiendo divisado al rey y habituada a verle pasar y sabiendo con qué propósito tomaba éste tal camino. Con esta Minos se tomó más tiempo. Llevándosela a un sitio más apartado, Pasífae observó con paciencia cómo la mujer se arrodillaba frente a su marido y con fanatismo le succionaba el miembro hasta llevarlo al límite. Luego de esto, el rey puso a la mujer sobre sus extremidades, y luego de lamerle el ano, entró en ella con fuerza, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que ambos, sudados y agitados se detuvieron. Minutos después, Minos ya estaba de vuelta en el palacio, mientras la mujer estaba de nuevo dedicada a su tarea de selección de naranjas, aunque esta vez, sin menear el trasero como una perra en celo.

Así, Pasífae contó treinta y cuatro las veces en la que su marido repartió amablemente sus fluidos por todo el palacio. Sin duda había sido una mañana ocupada, pero el hombre no había salido del recinto y la reina no quería siquiera imaginar en cuántas otras vaginas, anos, pechos y bocas su marido eyaculaba cuando no estaba en la comodidad de su hogar. Y esto no le gustó nada. Una cosa era tener que compartir el miembro de su marido con otras mujeres y una muy distinta era no poder disfrutar de otros hombres ella misma. Le pareció tan injusto que el paso evidente fue poner un hechizo sobre su esposo, el cual, al momento de llegar al orgasmo con otra mujer, en vez de semen, eyacularía serpientes, alacranes y escorpiones que devorarían a la desdichada desde la matriz, matándola. Esta medida le pareció óptima.

Su solución funcionó durante un tiempo, hasta que su marido se las arregló para seguir penetrando a cuanta mujer se le pasara por delante. Primero, Minos lo hizo deplorando un tanto la muerte de la amante de turno, hasta el día en que se topó con una lo suficientemente inteligente que fue capaz de salvar el pellejo curando a su marido de la maldición. Entonces, la muy astuta no se tuvo que ver en la necesidad de rechazar los avances del rey y pudo tener la dicha de no morir el momento en el que el monarca gritaba al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo vaciándole los testículos.

Para ese entonces Pasífae ya le había dado ocho hijos al rey y si bien la lujuria del hombre era suficiente para dejarla satisfecha varias veces al día a ella misma, el hecho de que Minos aún quedara con ganas de seguir metiendo el pene en orificios fuera del dormitorio matrimonial, no dejaba conforme a la reina. Con el tiempo, la idea de saber que su esposo estaba montándose a otra mujer prácticamente durante todo el tiempo en el que no estaba en la misma habitación con ella empezó a hacerla desear lo mismo para sí misma. No era el deseo insatisfecho lo que comenzó a inculcar la idea en su mente, sino la búsqueda de equidad. Creciendo cada día un poco más, la necesidad fue aumentando hasta que se asentó como un sedimento en sus vísceras.

Volvió a tocarse el sexo de forma constante. A veces tenía que entrar de súbito en un cuarto vacío del palacio para lamerse sus propios pezones. Su vulva seguía sensible, por lo que era capaz de llegar al orgasmo rápidamente cuando se friccionaba el clítoris con los dedos. Volvió a utilizar miel, huevo crudo, crema de leche y manteca para darse placer de nuevas maneras.

En una de sus búsquedas en la cocina, se apropió sin culpa del batidor de madera para hacer mantequilla. El mango estaba completamente liso por los años de uso y el extremo grueso que se hacía más delgado hacia abajo antes de llegar a la paleta, tenía la forma ideal. Con bastante ingenio logró apretarlo entre dos baúles pesados y pudo sentarse sobre él, introduciéndoselo en la vagina. Se acordó de sus tiempos adolescentes, donde se mecía sobre el tronco de madera que le rozaba gentilmente el clítoris, sonriendo ante la idea de tener en esta ocasión un palo metido hasta las entrañas. Fue probando con tiento para saber dónde estaba el placer y dónde estaba el dolor. El pene de su marido era grande, pero no tan duro con la madera. Los pliegues internos de su sexo fueron adecuándose con lentitud a la solidez del mango, y después de un rato, Pasífae estaba sudando, luchando para que las piernas no la abandonaran en su búsqueda de placer. Como antaño, llegó al orgasmo con una satisfacción monumental y cuando se retiró de la herramienta que tan útil había resultado para sus propósitos, encontró la superficie empapada de sus propios jugos.

Su inventiva la llevó a probar diferentes posibilidades: encajando el artefacto entre dos puertas logró que el mango empujara dentro de ella mientras se encontraba de pie. En muchas otras ocasiones usaba el mango para introducírselo profundamente en el sexo o lo movía para hacerlo entrar y salir de su interior con rapidez, hasta que la cara se le enrojecía por el esfuerzo y un calor violento la envolvía antes de llegar al clímax. Cuando Minos la penetraba por las noches, no hallaba mayor diferencia que en otras ocasiones, salvo que, desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte, su mujer estaba lubricada siempre, fenómeno que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Por las mañanas y aun con el rastro del semen de su marido escurriéndole de la vagina, Pasífae veía pasar a los mozos por el patio del palacio. Atareados, trasladaban pesados sacos, dejando a la vista sus cuerpos torneados y luminosos de sudor. Entonces la reina tenía que volver a recostarse en la cama y luego de rozarse reiteradas veces la vulva con alguno de los almohadones al alcance de la mano, estaba ya en condiciones de empezar el día. Por la tarde miraba a los sirvientes que estaban cortando madera, o a los que acarreaban agua, o a los que sacaban los deshechos del interior del edificio y con ahínco se masajeaba los pezones. Por lo general esto sólo aumentaba su líbido y se veía en la necesidad de frotar el clítoris contra cualquier superficie disponible o empalarse con gusto en su mango de madera favorito.

Con todo, sentía una necesidad que crecía dentro de ella como un eco. A veces despertaba en las mañanas con la clara sensación de hallarse completamente embadurnada de semen, un semen espeso y caliente. Tanto le costaba darse cuenta de que había estado soñando, que en muchas ocasiones alcanzaba a lamerse un brazo en su deseo de saborear el líquido en cuestión. Otras, despertaba tan excitada que el mero roce al mover las piernas le causaba un orgasmo de tan hinchado y sensible tenía el clítoris. También le había ocurrido que alguna doncella le había dicho que durante su siesta no había sabido si despertarla o no, porque estaba emitiendo gemidos tan fuertes y rítmicos, que no estaba segura de si estuviera teniendo un sueño placentero o si era víctima de una pesadilla.

Era tal su agobio, que frotándose el clítoris con frenesí llegaba al orgasmo y no se detenía, sabiendo que las ganas iban a seguir ahí, profundas como un precipicio, y por tanto continuaba para procurarse otro y otro, en una seguidilla interminable de pequeños arrebatos de placer, que la hacían acabar con el clítoris adolorido y enrojecido. Reiteradas veces había tenido que ir a zambullirse en el agua helada del mar para calmar su desbocada mente: cuando a pesar de tener el mango de madera dentro de la vagina, usando la fuerza de los muslos para forzarlo más y más adentro, anhelaba que este fuera más grande, que le desencajara las caderas al entrar en ella, a pesar de que el objeto pujaba sin piedad por abrirse paso hacia su matriz.

  
Fue por aquel tiempo en el que Minos decidió hacer el sacrificio a Poseidón.


	3. La maldición

Minos estaba al tanto de que su buenaventura era producto del beneplácito divino, y estaba muy consciente de que sus ruegos al dios del mar lo habían convertido en rey y otorgado todas las suntuosidades que le permitían vivir como lo hacía. Decidió entonces hacer un sacrificio al soberano de los mares, y en el templo de Poseidón, juró con ceremonia ofrecer el toro más bello que poseía en señal de ofrenda, para depositarlo solemnemente en el altar.

El dios, desde su morada oceánica oyó estos votos y se sintió complacido. Le parecía justo y grato que se reconociera su poder y su favor en estos asuntos, así que decidió darle un remate a la ofrenda prometida, para que realmente alabara la grandeza de Poseidón. Así, el dios mandó él mismo un animal de excelsas cualidades para que la libación fuera también excelsa. Sólo así los mortales podrían reconocer la fabulosa magnificencia del padre de los mares.

Apenas hubo terminado sus votos en el templo, Minos y su séquito pudieron distinguir entre la espuma de las olas, un magnífico toro blanco. Era en todas sus dimensiones mucho más grande que cualquier otro toro que jamás ninguno de ellos hubiera visto, sus patas fuertes, su cuero firme y suave, sus cuernos duros y poderosos hablaban de su prodigioso origen. Todo en él exudaba vigor, potencia y fuerza. Era indudable que Poseidón lo había enviado como regalo para hacer de su tributo una obra perfecta. Agradeciendo con devoción esta nueva muestra de venia divina, Minos se volvió a su palacio con el excepcional animal.

Fueron pasando los días y Minos apreciaba más y más al toro. Víctima de la arrogancia tan típicamente humana, comenzó a pensar que mantener a tan estupendo ejemplar entre sus corrales no sólo le traería la admiración de sus enemigos y sus súbditos, sino también le permitiría que las nuevas crías del ganado heredaran parte de su majestuosa complexión. Cuando se acercó el día previsto para el sacrificio, Minos ya tenía decidido que el destino del macho sería el de semental para sus propios corrales. Con intención de no insultar a Poseidón, el rey había decidido elegir al mejor toro que poseía antes de la llegada del toro blanco y ofrecerlo como sacrificio al dios marino.

La mañana en que el animal fue sacrificado, Poseidón estaba lívido de ira. El embuste era evidente: el toro de la ofrenda no era blanco, sino que demostraba ser un animal simple y corriente. Adivinando las intenciones del rey, se apresuró y comprobó para mayor furia, que el macho obsequiado pacía con tranquilidad en las propiedades de Minos. La cólera le aconsejó diseñar un destino humillante y doloroso para el insolente mortal, y en su cólera también Poseidón decretó que Pasífae se enamorara del toro blanco y que copulara con él.

Poco sabía Minos del ignominioso hado que le esperaba. Satisfecho de no haber presenciado tormenta, trueno ni ninguna otra muestra del desfavor divino, se devolvió resuelto a su hogar, contento de haberse librado del mal y habiendo ganado un magnífico toro para sí. No sabía él que, en ese instante, cuando caminaba con su comitiva hacia el palacio, Pasífae notó por primera vez al bovino. En sus constantes idas y venidas por el patio, con esa sensación de abismo de insatisfacción insondable que sentía en el vientre, divisó la majestuosidad del ejemplar blanco que rumiaba con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Parecía cosa de magia.

Al instante, todo su cuerpo quedó traspasado de una sensación inaudita: un calor la recorrió como un relámpago y la sorda necesidad que la penaba se convirtió en un vivo deseo. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que estaba sintiendo deseos sexuales por una bestia: sólo podía sentirse abrasada desde adentro mirando al enérgico y robusto animal. De inmediato agarró un puñado de hierba verde y se lo ofreció al macho para que se acercara. Este, confiado, comió las briznas. Pasífae respiró profundamente y se llenó los pulmones con la esencia viril del animal. Posó su mano con cautela sobre su pelaje, percibiendo el calor ardiente que desprendía su cuero grueso y de pelo corto. Sintió que iba a desvanecerse, por lo que tuvo que respirar agitadamente para inspirar más aire. El toro se alejó al momento, dejándola jadeante y pálida.

Por la tarde, la reina volvió al área de pastoreo. Miró cómo los mozos traían forraje para las vacas, las cuales se apartaban del toro blanco, seguramente porque su singularidad les causaba cierta desconfianza. Él fue el primero en comer mientras el resto del ganado parecía esperar con una mezcla de aprensión y deferencia. Cuando ya estaba casi acabando, algunas vacas se acercaron con cautela para comer también. El toro levantó la cabeza y olfateando en el aire la presencia de las hembras, al cabo de unos momentos ofreció a la vista una monumental erección.

Pasífae quedó pasmada. Ella había visto antes cómo era el pene de los toros: eran largos y delgados. Cuando estaban erectos eran como una varilla de carne, como un apéndice especialmente diseñado para entrar en el estrecho interior de las vacas. El miembro del toro blanco era absurdamente enorme. Lo estaba viendo fuera de la vaina de piel, irguiéndose rojo, brillante e imponente. Sus dimensiones parecían descomunales; era más largo que el antebrazo de un hombre adulto y tan ancho que con ambas manos no se podría rodear su circunferencia.

Con la fuerza avasalladora del deseo, la reina se propuso observar al macho hasta verlo en plena acción. A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Pasífae, ya estaba apoyada en el cerco, con los ojos ansiosos y la vulva palpitante y mojada. Ansiaba poder ver al toro blanco entrando con su majestuoso órgano en alguna de las hembras. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Cerca del medio día un par de vacas estaban jugueteando a varios metros de distancia y el toro blanco las observó. Sin acercarse, el cuerpo del bovino se puso en marcha y se alistó para el apareamiento. Éste se acercó con cautela y elevándose, puso sus patas delanteras sobre el lomo de una de las hembras. Al momento dejó a la vista su colosal falo, el cual se había erguido, listo para cumplir con su tarea. Con seguridad, el hecho de que el toro estuviera apenas a medio metro de la valla donde Pasífae observaba con voracidad había sido propiciado por los dioses, para inflamar aún más su deseo.

La reina pudo notar mil detalles ahora que el descomunal pene del animal estaba estirado cual largo era fuera de su funda, ante la posibilidad del coito. Pudo observar las pequeñas venas azules que lo recorrían, así como otras mucho más gruesas que iban desde la base en dirección hacia la punta. Calculó que las más grandes serían con facilidad del ancho de su dedo índice. Se percató también de que la punta del miembro no era redondeada como la de los hombres, ni siquiera chata, como la de los caballos, sino que parecía tener una pequeña cresta que le daba un aspecto triangular.

Se dio cuenta además de que la apariencia brillante del miembro del toro no se debía a que estuviera mojado, sino a lo fina que era la piel. Sin duda esta cualidad le permitía tener mucha más sensibilidad y provocarle más placer durante la cópula. Cuando una gota de líquido transparente y viscoso le comenzó a colgar desde el extremo del pene, la reina sintió unas impúdicas ganas de introducírselo en la boca y saborear el fluido que pendía tentadoramente a tan escasa distancia. Le gustaría ver qué aspecto tendría el órgano sexual del toro blanco estando mojado por su saliva.

Pasífae contuvo sus impulsos con la clara intención de seguir estudiando la situación. Notó también que en la base tenía dos protuberancias que le hacían ver incluso más grandioso; no eran los testículos, los cuales podía divisar sin dificultad mucho más atrás, cubiertos del cuero grueso que componía el resto de la piel del toro. Estos bultos estaban en la base del miembro y no podía imaginar el motivo por el cuál estaban ahí. Sólo los dioses sabían que lo averiguaría más tarde.

Como hipnotizada, no podía apartar la vista. El miembro viril estaba completamente erecto y parecía moverse al ritmo de las palpitaciones internas del animal. Su pene se mostraba acechante, dominante, exigente. Cuando ubicó la punta en la entrada de la vaca y empujó con fuerza, Pasífae sintió que la sangre se le evaporaba. Sentía que su espíritu había abandonado su cuerpo y que miraba todo como desde una niebla o un sueño. Fue testigo -o al menos, eso creía-, de los embistes del toro, mientras que la hembra, claramente aterrada por la anormal forma del pene del macho, trataba de huir a la vez que tenía unos ojos desorbitadamente grandes.

El toro empujó sin piedad hacia el interior de la vaca, pero ésta, huyendo, hizo imposible que el coito se consumara. Pasífae notó que su propia lubricación le estaba empapando la cara interior de los muslos, pero era incapaz de moverse. El trance acabó cuando el toro blanco, renunciando a su empresa, quitó las patas de sobre la hembra. Luego de unos momentos, el falo se fue volviendo menos rígido hasta que entró completamente dentro del cuerpo del macho, dentro de su cubierta. Sólo en ese momento Pasífae se sintió que volvía a la vida.

Retornó al palacio y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Una fiebre terrible la dejó en cama y delirante por dos días. Apenas fue capaz de comer ni beber líquido alguno. Tenía los párpados hinchados y le zumbaban los oídos. Cuando cerraba los ojos, la única imagen que veía era el pene del toro ante sí, rojo, brillante, ardiente. Pasífae abría inmediatamente los ojos, intentando escapar de la esclavitud a la que la tenían sometida sus ensoñaciones.

Dormir era un suplicio, porque al dormir, soñaba. En sus sueños, el toro estaba tumbado y tenía el miembro erecto. Ella le tomaba el pene descomunal entre las manos y luego de humedecerse los labios, le daba sutiles besos alrededor de la punta triangular. Jugueteaba con su longitud, lamiéndolo, frotando la cara contra él. Cuando brotaban las primeras gotas transparentes y viscosas, Pasífae quedaba transportada de felicidad, esparciéndose el líquido por los pechos con dedicación. Otras veces, se metía la punta del falo en la boca y succionaba sin parar, a la vez que le masajeaba el resto del miembro con las manos, con el único fin de hacerlo eyacular. También soñaba que se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre el pene y gracias a su propia lubricación, era capaz de rozarse el clítoris contra el amasijo caliente de venas y piel escarlata, dándose un placer indescriptible.

Pero todos estos eran sueños y el despertar era desolador. En sus quimeras nunca había semen, puesto que su cabeza no lograba imaginar cómo era la descarga de tan formidable macho. Su mente había renunciado a siquiera representarlo en sus fantasías, lo que agudizaba su congoja. Nada la consolaba. Ese día decidió esperar desnuda todo el día en su cuarto con el trasero levantado, para que cuando Minos entrara en la habitación la penetrara de inmediato. Su marido estaba preocupado. Sabía que algo la angustiaba, pero le dio consuelo sólo como sabía hacerlo, por lo que se introdujo dentro de ella y moviendo la pelvis, empujó en su interior sin parar. Pasífae sentía que estaba como flotando en el agua, las sensaciones le llegaban como ondas apenas perceptibles. Deseó con fervor que el miembro de su marido fuera el del toro blanco y que le destrozara el interior antes de llenarla de su semilla. En ese momento supo con convicción que necesitaba ser penetrada por la bestia y que, si se le iba la vida en ello, que así fuera.


	4. El artefacto

Movida por su pasión irrefrenable comenzó a meditar cómo conseguir su objetivo. La primera y más lógica idea era intentar acercarse con sigilo. Como en sus sueños, esperaba poder acercarse cuando el toro estuviera descansado, calmado. Pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible en la realidad. Si en el mejor de los casos el animal no se asustaba de su proximidad, seguramente se asustaría si ella se acercara a su órgano viril e incluso era posible que reaccionara con violencia. Otro ingenio que se le había ocurrido era usar un paño y absorber los jugos de una vaca en celo y esparcírselos por la vulva. Si lograba convencer al bovino de que era una hembra y que era una candidata para el apareamiento, tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada.

El desafío era encontrar el modo en que el toro quisiera copular con ella y estaba casi segura de poder lograrlo utilizando el olor de una hembra. Lo que faltaba era dar con una idea que fuera físicamente posible. A pesar de sus deseos, asumió que iba a necesitar la ayuda de un tercero.

El primer día fue a ver a Dédalo para preguntarle generalidades de su trabajo para el rey. El inventor le explicó brevemente que a través de poleas y puertas diseñaba soluciones para problemas que aquejaban al rey, al palacio o a la ciudad. Pero Dédalo era inteligente y notó que la reina fingía ecuanimidad, cuando estaba profundamente intranquila. Apenas le preguntó qué la aproblemaba, Pasífae le refirió todo. Como un riachuelo, el relato fluyó de su boca sin parar. No se calló nada: le contó del toro, de las infidelidades de su marido, de eterno deseo insatisfecho, de sus exploraciones de niña. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo guardándoselo, que no pudo detenerse.

Para su suerte, el inventor no sólo mantuvo un rostro impávido y una actitud imparcial, sino que pareció conmovido por los sufrimientos de la reina. Pasífae se retorcía las manos con desesperación, y el zumbido de sus oídos volvió a desorientarla. Dédalo le cogió una mano con delicadeza y se ofreció a ayudarla. Tuvo que repetirle el ofrecimiento antes de que la reina entendiera realmente qué estaba escuchando. Con una sonrisa afable, le dijo que volviera mañana y que tendría una propuesta para ella. Sin saber si era una cruel broma con la que se burlaba de su sufrimiento, Pasífae se fue, deseando fervientemente que la oferta fuera real y que la buena voluntad del hombre encontrara una solución a su tormento.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la reina entró en el cuarto del inventor, éste despidió a todos los que estaban en la habitación y extendió un pliego de papel delante de ella. Tras unos minutos, observaba maravillada el dibujo de Dédalo: era una vaca de madera, hueca por dentro, forrada de cuero. Contaba con un compartimiento para meter las piernas, separadas y exponer el sexo en el mismo sitio donde las vacas tienen los genitales. Tenía una superficie donde apoyar el tronco y asas para poder afirmarse por dentro. La invención incluso tenía ruedas en las patas que podían trancarse fácilmente desde el interior y el exterior para inmovilizarla. Se entraba por una puerta superior con bisagras, la que quedaba disimulada gracias a la cubierta de cuero.

Pasífae aplaudió, llena de entusiasmo. Dédalo sonrió ante la buena acogida de su diseño y le dijo a la reina que en un par de semanas tendría su vaca lista. Él mismo se encargaría de untar el cuero del invento con el olor de una vaca en celo y reservaría un poco para que Pasífae se untara ella misma. También sería él en persona quien pondría la vaca hueca y lista para su uso en un linde del bosque cercano, luego de asegurarse de que el toro fuera soltado en esa dirección durante la noche.

La reina no cabía en sí del júbilo. Prometiéndole mil regalos al inventor, esperó con paciencia que transcurrieran las dos semanas. El deseo que sentía por el toro crecía ante la posibilidad de concretar su anhelo, pero también confiaba en las habilidades de Dédalo. Se reía sola a veces y Minos ya no estaba tan intranquilo.

Pasadas las dos semanas, Dédalo dio discretamente un mensaje a Pasífae para que se encontrara con el en el claro del bosque acordado al caer la tarde. La reina se embadurnó la entrepierna con grasa, según le había aconsejado el inventor y salió del palacio con disimulo al principio, pero corrió el último trecho. Al llegar, el sol estaba en el horizonte y Dédalo estaba de pie al lado de lo que realmente parecía ser una vaca, sólo que ésta estaba inmóvil.

Cuando ambos se encontraron, Dédalo le dio unas palmaditas a la vaca hueca y con una sonrisa le anunció que estaba lista. En unos minutos y sin prisas, Pasífae ya sabía cómo entrar y salir del artefacto sin ayuda, cómo inmovilizar las ruedas y cómo acomodarse dentro. Antes de marcharse, Dédalo le recomendó que tuviera cuidado y le entregó una vasija pequeña. Cuando la reina se encontró sola, metió la mano dentro del receptáculo y encontró un paño empapado que apestaba a orina de vaca. Dispuesta a no dilatar más su larga espera, se desnudó y se frotó el trapo por los muslos y los labios de la vulva. Tiró la ropa dentro de la vaca, se metió dentro con la vasija y cerró la portezuela superior.


	5. La consumación

De las ansias y el nerviosismo, su cuerpo tiritaba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que le castañearan los dientes. La espera la estaba volviendo loca. Estaba oscuro dentro de la vaca de madera y empezó a hacer frío. Los grillos sonaban alrededor y sintió que algunos insectos volaban cerca. Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la cordura por la impaciencia, percibió una respiración fuerte en los alrededores. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y sintió que las sienes le palpitaban.

Las pisadas se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Pasífae. ¿Era el toro blanco? Sentía un nudo en el estómago de pensar que sí. Antes de imaginar otras posibilidades sintió el roce del morro del semental frotarle los labios de la vulva. Mientras el animal le olía la vagina embadurnada de manteca, la reina sentía la impaciencia subirle por el pecho como un hierro frío. Afirmada con firmeza a las manijas interiores de la vaca de madera, sabía que el sudor de sus manos era el resultado de saber que estaba dispuesta a todo. Esperaba de todo corazón que la artimaña funcionara. En medio de la agonía de la anticipación, un par de fuertes golpes encima de ella la asustaron e instintivamente miró hacia arriba; estaba convencida de que la madera se había roto. Esta pequeña reacción fue la causante del fracaso de la empresa.

El pene del toro entró con fuerza dentro de la vaca hueca, pero como Pasífae se había movido de su posición, el miembro dio contra una de sus nalgas y resbalando, quedó entre el techo de la vaca y la espalda de la reina. Puesto que el interior era tan estrecho, no había posibilidad de reacomodarse. Sintió el roce del pene recorriéndole la columna, una, dos, tres veces antes de que el toro se diera por vencido y se retirara. Sin duda, de forma instintiva, el animal supo que no había introducido el miembro en el lugar adecuado.

Temiendo que la bestia desistiera luego del intento fallido, Pasífae se reacomodó apenas pudo y espero con la vulva en posición, esperanzada de que el toro probara un segundo intento. Pero grande fue su decepción cuando, tras mucho esperar, tuvo que aceptar que el bovino se había marchado. Pasífae lloró de rabia dentro de la vaca de madera. Entre lágrimas de impotencia se recriminaba con amargura; evidentemente, los golpes habían sido las pezuñas del macho sobre el lomo de la falsa vaca. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Si lo hubiera considerado con antelación, no se habría asustado. Estaba furiosa consigo misma y se dijo que se merecía consumirse en su deseo insatisfecho.

Luego de unos minutos, se calmó y se dijo que nada perdía con intentarlo de nuevo la noche siguiente. Le escribiría a Dédalo con la instrucción de que soltara al toro otra vez. Con resolución se prometió que esta vez no habría fallas. Volvió al palacio y se lavó. Minos, como siempre, la penetró varias veces. Ella hacía lo posible para imaginar que las manos que la agarraban de las caderas eran pezuñas y lo que le golpeaba el trasero era el abdomen del bovino.

Llegada la mañana, Pasífae se fue directo a la valla a mirar al semental blanco. Apenas lo vio, se sintió desfallecer del deseo, la rabia y la frustración. Abrumada, con suerte comió algo antes de volver a su lugar de observación. En medio de su ansiedad, Pasífae sentía que la tarde pasaba con más lentitud de lo habitual, mientras miraba las recias extremidades de la bestia. Cuando el sol estaba en el horizonte y sin poder contenerse más, se fue al claro para esperar la llegada de la oscuridad junto a la vaca hueca. Cuando el frescor de la tarde se intensificó, repitió el ritual del día previo: se quitó la ropa, se mojó con el paño del recipiente y se metió en el espacio vacío dentro del artefacto.

En la penumbra del interior de la falsa vaca, el sonido de su respiración le volvía a recordar su desasosiego. Pensó en el intento frustrado de la noche anterior y sintió miedo de no poder nunca llevar a cabo su sueño. Sintió las manos frías ante la posibilidad de nunca realizar su fantasía, pero de inmediato se recompuso. Se recordó a sí misma que debía mantener la entereza si quería conseguir su objetivo. El ensayo de ayer serviría para el éxito de hoy.

Después de un rato, se le estaban helando las piernas por tenerlas tanto tiempo inmovilizadas, pero no, no iba a moverse. Respiró con regularidad para mantener la calma. Se imaginó el cuadro ideal: el enorme pene del toro entrando en ella una y otra vez. Tuvo que aguantarse para no gemir de la impaciencia. Comenzó a sentir cómo la lubricación le mojaba la abertura de la entrada. Sentía la tibieza de sus jugos y notaba el contraste con el aire fresco de la noche en los labios mojados de la vulva.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando oyó pisadas. Eran pesadas, por lo que pensó que tal vez su suerte no la había abandonado del todo. Al cabo de un momento, sintió un aire cálido en los labios vaginales. ¡Ahí estaba! Y la estaba oliendo de nuevo. Imploró fervientemente y en silencio para que el toro se animara una vez más e intentara aparearse. Nuevamente sintió el morro del animal en la vulva, inspeccionando. Creyó poder gritar de la felicidad cuando escuchó dos golpes secos en el techo de la vaca. Se afirmó con fuerza de las asideras interiores preparándose para el embiste. Pero nada podría haberla prevenido para lo que venía.

Lo primero que sintió fue el contacto ardiente de un pliegue suave y mullido contra los labios de la vagina. Escuchó dos pisadas más y un golpeteo nuevamente, esta vez a los costados. Pasífae no se movió: sabía que el toro se estaba acomodando. Fue el momento justo antes de que casi perdiera el conocimiento. Con un embiste colosal y situado a la perfección en la abertura de la vaca hueca, el falo del animal entró con vigor, penetrando en el interior de Pasífae de una sola arremetida. El dolor era descomunal, pero también lo era el placer.

El segundo empuje fue igual de violento. Clavada contra la superficie de madera destinada para tal propósito, Pasífae se sintió llena del miembro del toro. Lo imaginaba rojo, ancho y grueso dentro de las entrañas y quería gritar de satisfacción. Pero el animal no había hecho más que empezar. Moviendo la pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás, luchaba por meter el miembro completo dentro de Pasífae. En su instinto, el toro distinguía que sólo una porción de su pene estaba dentro de la tibia y estrecha cavidad donde tenía introducida la punta del falo, por lo que pugnaba por encajarse completamente dentro de ella. Poniendo más y más fuerza en cada empuje, se abría paso un poco más cada vez, metiendo un centímetro más de su pene en el interior de la reina. El dolor era casi insoportable para Pasífae, pero lo acogía con gozo, con el gozo de saberse llena del miembro que tanto anhelaba.

Era un momento íntimo para ella. Dio gracias por todas las veces en que se ensartó el mango de madera en la vagina, por el pene grande de su marido, por estar lubricada siempre. Todas estas cosas que en suma le estaban permitiendo gozar de la cópula con el semental y no haber muerto desgarrada al primer poderoso embiste del que fue víctima. Sabía que sus propios jugos eran en parte los responsables de permitir que las formidables dimensiones del pene del toro cupieran dentro de ella. Sabía también que no era posible que entraran en su vagina sin un enorme esfuerzo. Y sabía también que el animal se esmeraba con brío en conseguirlo.

El toro, que no cejaba en sus esfuerzos, tenía el pelaje húmedo y ardiente de sudor, persistiendo sin cesar en su empresa. Con innumerables y despiadados embistes, separaba un poco la cadera para volver a la carga de inmediato con un nuevo empuje brutal, consiguiendo que su órgano viril entrara un poco más. Raudamente empujaba de nuevo, para asegurar el nuevo espacio ganado, preparándose para volver a arremeter y ganar de nuevo más lugar dentro de la vagina de Pasífae. Los constantes y persistentes roces del falo con las paredes internas, iban hinchándole los pliegues vaginales y luego alisándoselos, consiguiendo de a poco, más sitio en el interior de la reina. Con lentitud y gracias al esfuerzo ingente de sus recios músculos, el toro lograba que su ingle se acercara más y más, acortando el espacio entre el trasero de la supuesta hembra y la base de su miembro.

Quizás era mejor para Pasífae no poder observar desde afuera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si hubiera podido ver al toro trabajando con ahínco por enterrar más y más su pelvis dentro de la vaca de madera, no habría dado crédito a sus ojos. Si hubiera visto el segmento del miembro encarnado que salía de su interior completamente mojado de sus jugos vaginales, listo para volver a entrar en ella de nuevo, habría muerto del éxtasis. Pero la limitación humana había establecido que la reina de Creta gozara de estos placeres sin ver nada de esto. Sólo sentía que un tronco hecho de carne caliente la rellenaba sin detenerse, movido por una fuerza portentosa, saliendo apenas para pujar más y más dentro de ella. Y eso la hacía extraordinariamente dichosa.

No sabía si habían trascurrido apenas unos minutos o una hora, pero, con cada empuje, Pasífae se convencía de que ya había llegado al límite y que su interior ya no sería capaz de cobijar más volumen. Pero no contaba con la titánica fuerza del toro blanco y con su determinación. Todos los músculos del semental estaban en tensión, colaborando para acercarle a su objetivo. La elasticidad de la vagina de Pasífae estaba al límite; todos sus pliegues internos estaban estirados en su máxima expresión abriéndole paso al perseverante miembro, arremetida tras arremetida.

De pronto, el ritmo cambió. Pasífae notó que los movimientos pélvicos del animal ya no eran largos, sino que más cortos y rápidos. Sentía una gran presión en el fondo, en el techo de la vagina. Percibía la punta triangular presionando insistentemente contra su matriz, en un intento vano por conseguir más espacio, luchando sin tregua. Entonces Pasífae distinguió en su interior un dolor increíblemente agudo, como un relámpago. Sintió el pene del toro comprimido dentro de ella e intuyó que el semental por fin se había acabado de encajar en sus entrañas. Pero estaba equivocada.

El toro, por su parte, estaba extenuado. A diferencia de Pasífae, el animal intuía que su tarea no estaba completa. Tenía casi la totalidad de su miembro introducido en la cavidad mojada y turgente que le envolvía el órgano viril, pero no del todo y sus fuerzas ya se estaban agotando. Su instinto le decía que las dos protuberancias de la base de su falo también tenían que entrar en la abertura para completar la cópula. Pero la energía que había significado introducir el pene había sido enorme y le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tras unos momentos, y como por inspiración divina, el instinto y el goce le movilizaron, y en un último empeño, pujó sostenidamente. Pasífae sintió al instante como si alguien estuviera forzando una manzana en su interior. ¿Eran los testículos del animal? De ninguna manera, no era posible. El toro mugió cuando la presión que hacía consiguió meter dentro también las dos prominencias, causándole gran placer. Cuando sintió el bulto entrar de súbito en ella, recordó las dos protuberancias ubicadas en la base del miembro. La reina tenía ahora absoluta certeza de que el toro tenía por fin su pene completamente dentro de ella sin lugar a dudas, pero la sensación de triunfo se opacó cuando una nueva punzada de dolor agudo le recorrió la pelvis de lado a lado, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Sentía la piel tan tirante que tenía la sensación de que se le iba a rasgar la entrada de la vulva, como una tela en tensión.

Ahora que cada centímetro del miembro del toro estaba cabalmente dentro de la vagina de Pasífae, el organismo del macho supo qué hacer. Las protuberancias se hincharon para llevar a cabo su rol, enganchando sus sexos y asegurando la copulación: aunque ambos quisieran, no podrían separarse. La reina distinguió que el volumen que la llenaba en la entrada aumentaba con increíble rapidez y sentía la piel tan tirante que le ardía. Si respiraba, su abertura iba a rajarse sin más. Pasífae ya no sabía que ocurriría a continuación, pero el dolor era tal que sentía le causaría la muerte. Y aún en estos momentos, le pareció que sería una muerte dulce. Un suave balanceo del animal la alertó de que el asunto aún no llegaba a su fin, pero cuando el toro mugió y sintió el lanzazo de la esperma al ser lanzada con fuerza en su interior, supo que todo se había consumado. Percibió el semen derramarse caliente entre sus entrañas durante lo que le parecieron minutos. Como una fuente, el animal la llenaba de su semilla viril, la que se alojaba en los pocos espacios disponibles y que comenzó a asomar por alrededor de la unión de ambos sexos. Pasífae lloró de felicidad.

Aún acoplados, pasó un tiempo antes de que los bulbos de la base del pene del animal se deshincharan. Pasífae no podía parar de llorar del júbilo que sentía: había sido montada por el semental con viril tozudez, había sentido su miembro espléndido friccionarle y expandirle el interior sin descanso, y finalmente la había agasajado con su semilla. No podía verlo, pero sabía que su matriz estaba repleta de la esperma espesa del animal. Se sentía completa. Se sentía feliz.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad, el toro se retiró y movió las fatigadas patas traseras. El semen blanco y denso escapó a borbotones del interior de Pasífae, bajándole por las piernas como un río de barro caliente y, sin dejar de caer, fue a depositarse en las cavidades que estaban diseñadas para introducir las piernas dentro de la vaca de madera. Con el penetrante olor de la simiente bovina, la reina aguardó en la oscuridad, sin saber qué esperar. Momentos después, oyó cómo el toro se alejaba hacia el establo, sin duda para reponerse tras la jornada de apareamiento.

Pasífae intuyó que se había quedado sola. Lo había logrado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado intentó salir de dentro de la vaca de madera, pero un terrible calambre no le permitió mover las piernas de inmediato. Cuando, tras unos minutos, se halló fuera, pudo inspeccionarse a la luz de la luna: tenía marcas profundas en el esternón, en el lugar donde la presión del toro la tenía aplastada contra la madera. Sentía aún un tremendo dolor en las entrañas, y los rastros de sangre mezclados con semen que le chorreaban aún por los muslos le indicaban que su interior había cedido en algún lugar para permitir el éxito del coito. Dio un par de pasos y experimentó un terrible dolor entre las piernas que le imposibilitaba caminar con normalidad. Sonrió. Estaba feliz y, con todo, estaba gratamente sorprendida de haber salido del trance con vida.


	6. Epílogo

La reina logró mantener el acontecimiento en secreto, gracias a la ayuda del inventor y a una discreción sin igual. Fue tal la satisfacción que le trajo su hazaña, que la repitió en muchas ocasiones más. Primero, lo intentó un mes más tarde, cuando estaba segura de que su interior estaba lo suficientemente curado para aguantar con éxito los embistes del semental. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus entrañas se estaban adaptando a sus aventuras, se ofreció para ser montada una vez cada dos semanas, y luego una vez por semana.

Por la fecha en la que disfrutaba copular con el toro tres veces a la semana, Pasífae se dio cuenta de que estaba encinta. Lejos de asustarla, se convenció de que las arremetidas brutales del animal se encargarían por sí mismas de dar fin a la gestación. Pero se equivocó.

Para horror del mundo y la total deshonra de su marido, la reina parió un niño con cabeza de buey, al que dieron el nombre de Asterión. Minos, comprendiendo el castigo tan poco sutil que le había reservado Poseidón, no se atrevió a darle muerte al recién nacido y lo encerró en un laberinto mandado a construir a Dédalo, con el fin de ocultarlo por siempre de las miradas humanas.

El resto es historia.


End file.
